


Stress Bow

by ach, regrets



Series: The Fire Within [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, tw fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ach/pseuds/ach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrets/pseuds/regrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo plays God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Bow

Tsukasa tends to spend a lot of his free time in the archery grounds with Yuzuru, both boys constantly practicing on the targets. One day, during the club’s usual practice, Leo decides to visit the club he so rarely attends. Tsukasa and Yuzuru continue shooting and ignore Leo, who is lying on the ground composing another one of his infamous songs. As the two are practicing, Leo scans the archery grounds for inspiration, humming as his eyes dash around. He spots a small, lumpy, round object and crawls over to inspect it. It's a squishy ball, grape shaped, one of many that Leo has seen Tsukasa carry around. He stares at Tsukasa's back and lets out a small laugh, causing the first year to spin around, wondering if he has done something strange. Leo holds up the small ball, and Tsukasa immediately blushes, from both annoyance and embarrassment. 

"L-leader, that's a stress ball you know," Tsukasa stammers trying to explain the small squishy object.

"What? Why would a ball have stress? It's not alive.... Unless… Unless it's an alien?! Wahahaha!!” 

Tsukasa and Yuzuru give Leo exasperated looks, as both of them are somewhat tired of his strange antics. They know he can go on laughing for minutes, or even hours, but... for some reason, the boy’s laughter suddenly cuts off.

His green eyes opening slowly, Leo turns to Tsukasa and stares deeply into his eyes. The Leader who always either wears an annoying smile, or an annoyed look on his face, is showing no emotion. None at all.

“L… Leader…?”

As if upon hearing Tsukasa speak, the grape-shaped stress ball in Leo’s grasp bursts into flames. Tsukasa's eyes widen in horror as he drops his bow and arrow out of shock. Yuzuru rushes towards Tsukasa, trying to shield the first year’s sensitive eyes from the large flames. However, the sight of the flames coming from Leo's bare hands is too much for Yuzuru to handle, and so he faints.

Yuzuru histrionically falls to the ground, but Leo does not avert his eyes from Tsukasa’s. Neither of them react to Yuzuru’s collapse- not even Tsukasa, for he is too astonished by the sight before him. Before long, the fire in Leo's hands dies out. The grape stress ball is no longer in existence, all’s left is the melted foam and a handful of ash. Leo drops the remnants of the ball onto the ground, and Tsukasa's eyes follow its path down. The horrified first year gathers his courage and opens his mouth, trying to say something.

"Lea-"

Before he can mutter even one word, with one flick of fingers, Leo sets Yuzuru's unconscious body aflame. Tsukasa falls to the ground in tears, unable to do anything but watch his upperclassman die. Yuzuru regains consciousness for a few moments, whispering something to Tsukasa. But Tsukasa cannot read his lips, and the poor second year dies in a matter of seconds.

Tsukasa lifts his head up to look at Leo, who has been staring deep into Tsukasa’s eyes for far too long, without a trace of any emotion shown on his face. Tsukasa, too, doesn’t seem to show any emotion; he stares back into Leo’s green eyes with his soulless, horrified ones. Before long, the fire that took Yuzuru’s life starts to die out, leaving nothing but ash behind.

Just as the last bit of flames disappears, a fast and sharp blur speeds by and directly hits Leo in the back. The arrow is shot by Keito, who has been there from the very beginning, watching, waiting for a chance to strike. Leo collapses onto the ground without a sound or expression, just a simple poker face. Keito, full of regret and guilt, glances at the remnants of Yuzuru, his fellow member he's failed to protect. Holding back his tears, he strides up to Leo's fallen body.

"Leo,” Keito starts. "A stress ball is not a ball that has stress itself; it's an object that allows the user to get rid of their stress by squeezing it in their hands. Stress balls are not alive, and they are certainly not aliens. Unlike you, I suppose.” 

After a good fourteen minutes of lecturing Leo and making sure he learns every single thing there is to know about stress balls, Keito holds up his bow and arrow and shoots him five times in the head, leaving the boy to die. Leo's body mysteriously combusts, burning away at his very being. The flames fade away, and absolutely nothing is left behind by Knights’ leader; no ashes, no anything.

All's left is Leo's sins.

**Author's Note:**

> What's a mob (Yuzuru) to a king (Tsukasa)  
> What's a king (Tsukasa) to a God (Leo)  
> What's a God (Leo) to a non-believer (Keito)


End file.
